


末日狂歌

by baixiaotuan



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 13:07:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18965851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baixiaotuan/pseuds/baixiaotuan
Summary: 末世au，打打怪，谈谈情。





	1. Chapter 1

1

烈日当空，白茫茫一望无际的沙漠上，随处可见暴露在阳光下的尸骸。有的已经被风化大半，骷髅头上露出两只黑漆漆的圆洞，里面不时爬出几只虫子和蚂蚁。  
方圆数百里，似乎已完全没有了人类的气息。  
一只长约一点五米，身高近乎半个人身的长尾蜥蜴在沙丘上游弋而过，而几十年前，这种名为沙蜥的生物还不过人类一根手指长而已。  
随着几次大规模核泄漏以及局部生化战争的爆发，地球已经变得危险而可怖，极端气候降临，物种变异，大批动物灭绝，人口数量锐减，人类开始尝到自己种下的恶果的滋味。  
星际探索还在进行之中，尚未找到适宜人类居住的第二颗星球，目前只能暂时将人类迁移到太空空间站，然而那也只能容纳相当有限的一部分人群。  
只有所谓的站在金字塔顶层的小部分人，才有资格获得那一片栖息之地。  
剩下的，依旧在这颗即将被废弃的星球上苟延残喘，为生存而挣扎。

那只沙蜥不停的伸出分岔的舌头四处探寻着，蓦然顿住了，然后爪子开始飞快的刨着脚下的沙子，不一会儿，它便发现了战果，兴奋的低头咬住，使劲往外拉拽。  
那是一截人类的手臂，而随着它蛮力的拖拽，属于人类的大半个身躯也被拉了出来。  
沙蜥激动的甩着长尾，发出嘶嘶的声音，显然它也饿了很久。地球上如今生物匮乏，能够生存下来的大多都是变异过的物种，这只像吃了膨胀剂一样的变异沙蜥比起自己的祖先来强大了数百倍不止，然而也经常因为捕捉不到猎物而挨饿。  
它小心翼翼的四处看了看，正准备将猎物拖回自己的洞穴，“砰”的一声空气里突然划过子弹出膛的声音，它的腹部顿时出现了一个血淋淋的大洞。  
那是它全身上下最柔软的地方。  
沙蜥狂躁的弹跳起来，朝着声音来源的方向冲去，又是一声枪响，这次它被爆头了。

离它不远的沙丘后面，跳出一个十七八岁的少年，深棕色的短发，满面笑容，眼睛闪闪发亮。  
“哇哦。”他吹了吹枪口，帅气的将手中的枪别在了皮带上，然后跑过来将沙蜥的尸体踢到一边，蹲下来将那个趴在地上，差点被沙蜥当成食物的人类翻转过来。  
八成是已经死了吧，少年漫不经心的想着，低头看去的时候，一下子愣住了。  
那是个看起来比他还小的少年，一头金发，面容白皙，有着一双湛蓝湛蓝，不带一丝杂质的眼睛。  
他仿佛跌进了一片蔚蓝的海洋之中。  
“上帝。”他喃喃的念了一句，那个少年有气无力的看了他一眼，又闭上了双眼。  
少年呆怔了几秒后，手忙脚乱的将自己身上的水壶解下来，喂了几口水都灌不进去后，索性含了一大口水，小心翼翼的哺喂进了金发少年的嘴里。看到那张枯燥干裂的嘴唇终于有了些水色后，他站起身，将昏迷中的少年打横抱了起来，朝着他之前隐藏的沙丘走去。  
那后面停着辆沙漠越野四轮摩托，将金发少年放进副驾驶位置后，他又返身将那只沙蜥的尸体拖过来，扔在了后座上，那上面还用网兜装着十几只拳头大小的黑蝎、一捆叫不出名字的植物，以及几只沙鼠——长得他妈跟猫一样大。  
“好吧好吧，今天收获真不错。”他舔了舔嘴唇，自言自语的说，“还捡到了个小美人。”  
露出个开心的笑容，他翻身上了摩托，发动引擎，在飞扬的沙尘中呼啸而去。

一个多小时后，摩托车驶入了加拉曼特——一座建立在这片荒漠上唯一一块绿洲上的城市，规模不大，却是如今地球上仅剩的还能供人类正常生存的几个城市之一。  
少年娴熟的驾驶着摩托穿梭于大街小巷，最后将车停在了路边，把后座上那些东西绑在背上，然后弯腰将金发少年抱起，走向了自己的住处。  
加拉曼特居住了数万居民，除了少数享有特权的人能拥有自己单独的房子，其他普通居民都居住在空间不到三十平米的套间里，一间紧挨着一间，规规矩矩的排成数排。  
“嗨！”路上有人和他打招呼，羡慕的看着他身上的战利品，“又弄到不少好东西了吧，巴恩斯？”  
“嗯哼，一些吃的而已。”巴恩斯笑笑，“你知道，现在外面那些玩意儿变得越来越难搞了，近期内我不会再出城了，我得休息会儿。”  
那人的目光落在巴恩斯怀里的人身上。  
“这是……”  
“噢，这是我在路上捡到的。”巴恩斯紧了紧抱着少年的双臂，欢快的说，“我打算把他弄醒后，教他狩猎，以后他就是我小弟了。”  
那人看了看被巴恩斯轻轻松松抱在怀里的少年，面色苍白，骨瘦如柴，气若游丝，一副随时好像要死掉的样子。  
“……”他只好说，“祝你好运。”

巴恩斯回到自己房间，把少年放在了屋子里仅有的一张床上，然后把背上的布包解下来，哼着歌儿把里面的东西掏出来。他找到消炎药，撬开少年的嘴唇粗鲁的塞了进去，然后一把撕开他身上那件破破烂烂的衣服，检查了一下他的伤口。  
“唔，还行。”巴恩斯伸手拿起放在床头的酒精，随随便便的涂抹在那些伤口上，“比起我来你这真不算什么呀，小美人，我有次差点被一只巨大无比的变异黑蝎蛰死呢。”  
那次可真是惊心动魄，差点他就有去无回了。  
不过他向来好运，每次都能死里逃生，化险为夷。

处理完伤口后，巴恩斯替少年擦干净身体，换上自己的一套干净衣服，然后给他盖上毯子。  
“我去给你弄点儿肉汤，要快点好起来呀。”巴恩斯笑着拍拍依旧昏迷不醒的少年，“为了你那双可爱的蓝眼睛，我爱死它们了。”  
布置简陋的房间里，唯一的装饰物是挂在墙上的一幅油画，那是巴恩斯一时兴起从弗雷德手里换来的，其实也算是弗雷德白送——毕竟这年头，这些所谓的艺术品都已经变得毫无价值。  
画上画着一个金发碧眼的少年天使，背后张着一对洁白的羽翼，美丽而圣洁。  
那大概算是巴恩斯的初恋吧。  
所以他格外兴奋，床上躺着的那个，算是高仿吧？呃，低仿版也行。  
反正是我的就行，他快乐的想。

与此同时，离加拉曼特数十里之外，一艘宇宙飞船缓缓降落在了沙漠上。  
“还没找到吗？”一身戎装的男人冷冷的开口问道，他看起来大约四十多岁，但眼中的冷厉与沧桑却又似乎远远超过这个年纪。  
“报告元帅，没有。”  
男人皱起了眉头，四周气压陡然下降，氛围变得分外凝重。  
“元帅，情况没那么糟。”站在他身旁的一个穿白袍的男人扶了扶眼镜，小心翼翼的开口道，“就算失去了Captain，我们还是能培育出优秀的基因后代，只是没那么……”  
“不，博士，Captain是无可取代的。”男人冷冷的打断了他，“他的各项指标都无限趋近于完美，一旦他成年，他将会是真正的神。”  
“您也说了，只有当他成年了才能称之为神。”博士笑了笑，“而他现在还那么脆弱，甚至不如一个普通小孩，也许他都已经死了……想想看，这么恶劣的环境，随便一只野兽，一场沙暴就能夺走他的性命，他能逃到哪里去呢？”  
男人缄默不语。  
“我们一定会再造出第二个Captain的，元帅，请相信我。”  
“奇迹往往只会发生一次。”男人的声音依旧冰冷，“不过我可以再给你们一次机会。”  
博士擦着冷汗点头表示感谢。  
“祝好运，博士。”  
男人离开后，博士脸色苍白的站在那里，良久，发出一声哭泣般的叹息。  
“再不会有第二个Captain了……”他喃喃的自言自语，“不会再有了。上帝赐予的奇迹，永远只有一次。”


	2. Chapter 2

2  
他在黑暗中跌跌撞撞的奔跑，一双温暖的手一直紧紧的抓着他。  
“试验体Captain逃脱，请立即封闭所有出口，全体武装人员集合待命。重复，试验体Captain逃脱……”  
机械而冰冷的电子声音响起，他惊恐不已，那只手安抚般的握了他一下，给了他无限的勇气。  
“不要害怕。”温柔的声音落在他耳边，“看，我们已经到了，顺着这条管道爬出去，然后拼命的跑，不要回头！”  
那是一条废气排放管道，各种有害气体浓缩混合在内，从来没有任何活物能顺着那条管道爬出去，哪怕是生命力最顽强的变异蟑螂。  
可这也是他唯一有可能逃出去的机会。  
“那你呢？”他扭头问道，黑暗中只能看到一个模糊的轮廓。  
“不。”那个声音对他说，“对不起，我不能跟你一起走，我得回去。”  
那双手慢慢的松开了他。  
“记住，你不叫试验体Captain，你有名字，你叫史蒂夫，史蒂夫.罗杰斯。”  
他被猛的推了一把，一头栽进了黑乎乎的管道内，迅速向下滑落。  
“我爱你，宝贝。”  
那是他听到的，最后一句低语。

“嘿。”  
耳边似乎传来了什么声音，他的身子动了动，意识还有些模糊。  
“醒醒，我看到你动了。”  
是谁？  
“我煮了肉汤，不想喝吗？快点儿醒来啊！”  
好香……好饿……这个声音，好吵……  
他倏然间睁开了眼睛，一张大脸横陈在他上方，吓了他一大跳。  
“你是谁？！”  
那张脸迅速移开了，恢复了正常视线高度后，他才看清楚那是个和自己年纪相仿的少年，一双蓝绿色的眼睛，脸上挂着招人喜欢的笑容，英俊又可爱。  
“我是谁？好问题。”少年冲着他大咧咧的一笑，“如果不是我，你早就死在那片沙漠了，不该先向我道个谢吗？”  
他愣了一下，环顾了一下四周，这是间十分狭小的房间，比起他之前所呆的实验室，显得十分简陋、陈旧且落后，简直像是他在纪录片里看到过的，上个世纪贫民窟的人所住的地方。  
可房间角落炉子上的炖锅发出一阵阵诱人的肉香，他躺在软绵绵的床垫上，身上还被换上了一套洗得发白的棉质睡衣。  
而他之前所住的地方虽然明亮、宽敞、科技感十足，可他却终日躺在冰冷的实验台上，身上插着各式各样的管子，连接着各种仪器，提供着各项冷冰冰的数据。  
一个华丽而冰冷的牢笼。

“喂，问你话呢。”自称他救命恩人的少年不耐烦的敲了敲床板，“你叫什么名字？从哪儿来？”  
他回过神来后，抿了抿嘴唇，开口说：“谢谢你救了我，我叫……史蒂夫，我的家乡离这里很远，我和族人们一起出来寻找水源，遇上了一场沙漠风暴，如果不是你大概我已经没命了。”  
他边说边想着合适的借口，自出生起他就没有接触过外界，所有的知识和常识都是通过书本和纪录片获得，他记得自己逃到了一片沙漠，又累又渴，最后体力不支被埋在了沙丘下，之后他的意识就完全模糊了。  
寻找水源，应该算是挺正常的理由吧？毕竟这里是沙漠啊。  
少年盯着他，表情有些高深莫测，看得他心里直发毛。好在对方很快冲他露齿一笑：“那你可走得真够远的，要知道这整片沙漠，除了加拉曼特就再没有第二座人类能居住的城市，你的家乡在哪儿呢？我挺好奇。”  
史蒂夫不由得出了一身冷汗，意识到自己撒的谎有多么漏洞百出。他讷讷的说不出话来，只好垂着头。  
“听着，我并不在乎你从哪儿来。”少年懒洋洋的看了他一眼，“我只问你一句，你还打算回去么？”  
回去？史蒂夫一愣，下意识的摇了摇头，他好不容易逃出来，怎么可能再回去？  
看到他的反应，少年露出个满意的笑容，伸手在他肩上拍了拍：“那你就留下来吧，跟我混，以后我罩着你。”  
史蒂夫愣愣的看着他：“为什么……愿意收留我？”  
“因为我喜欢金发碧眼的美人啊！”少年冲着他邪恶的挤了挤眼。  
史蒂夫吃惊的看着他，呆呆的说：“我是男的。”  
少年忍不住哈哈大笑起来：“废话，我替你换的衣服，会不知道你是男的女的？”  
史蒂夫涨红了脸：“那你……你……”  
对方欣赏了一会儿他的窘态，噗嗤一乐，站起身来朝炖着肉汤的炉子走去，边走边说：“逗你玩儿呢，我又不是变态。既然我多管闲事救了你，那就好人做到底吧，反正就你这小身板儿，也吃不了我多少口粮。”他回头朝克瑞斯一笑，“我叫巴恩斯，你可以叫我巴基，记住了。”  
史蒂夫默默的点了点头。

几分钟后，巴基见证了奇迹。  
史蒂夫咕咚咕咚的把那一大锅肉汤全都喝完了，甚至中间连个停顿都没有。  
巴基瞪大了双眼，妈的，这个站起来比他还矮了大半个头，瘦得皮包骨头的家伙，是怎么喝下那一大锅肉汤的？那可是他为两人准备的一整天的食物啊！  
他有些后悔了，原本只是觉得这小鬼挺可怜又恰巧长得还算符合他的审美，打算捡回来摆在家里养养眼，随便省点口粮就够喂他了，现在一看，这他妈比他吃的还多啊！  
史蒂夫喝完肉汤后，把瓦罐小心翼翼放回了桌子上，感激的对他一笑：“谢谢你，我好久都没有喝过这么好喝的肉汤了。”  
史蒂夫看着他那双漂亮的、蓝得几乎透明的眼睛，不由自主就心软了。算了，他想，不就是吃得多吗？也许他只是饿狠了，超水平发挥而已。  
再说了，老子也不是养不起。  
他笑了笑，说了句没什么，把瓦罐拿到水槽里去洗了。

因为肉汤被史蒂夫全都干掉了，巴基只好就着白开水啃干面包，还分了一半给史蒂夫。  
史蒂夫不声不响的吃光了。  
巴基本来还替他准备了牛奶，看这架势觉得还是悠着点吧，他感觉不管自己拿出多少食物来，史蒂夫搞不好全都能吃下去。  
“饱了吗？”巴基看着他吃完最后一口，问道。  
史蒂夫点点头，有些不好意思：“我是不是吃太多了？”  
巴基本来想说“是啊”，但一看史蒂夫这可怜巴巴的小身板儿，只好违心的摇摇头：“你这么瘦，是该多吃点。”  
史蒂夫小声说：“谢谢你。”顿了顿，又补充了一句，“我会努力帮你干活儿的。”  
巴基闻言有些好笑，心想就你这样儿，连把枪都举不起来，我还指望你替我干活儿？他随意的说：“那你就替我收拾收拾屋子，洗洗衣服什么的吧。”  
史蒂夫一愣，巴基扫了他一眼：“怎么，你不会？”  
“会。”史蒂夫忙回答道，“我当然会！”  
虽然他其实真的不会。

很快巴基就见识到了史蒂夫神样的家政技能。  
他躺在床上，指挥着史蒂夫替他把几件衣服洗了。史蒂夫研究了一下洗衣机怎么用，倒了半袋超浓缩洗衣液进去，然后按下了按钮。  
巴基：“……”  
望着源源不断从洗衣机里溢出来的泡泡，他觉得心好累。  
史蒂夫无辜的看着他，巴基和那些该死的泡泡作了一下午斗争，快到傍晚才总算洗好衣服并把屋子打扫干净。  
期间史蒂夫好几次凑过来要帮忙，被巴基粗鲁的推到了一边。  
他心里想，我到底是抽什么风，为什么要收留这小鬼？就因为他长得像老子梦中情人吗？可他也不过是个低仿版而已啊！吃得多还笨手笨脚，怎么看怎么亏啊！  
到了晚上睡觉的时候，巴基总算找到了收留史蒂夫的另外一个理由。  
加拉曼特白天炎热无比，一到晚上就气温骤降，温差将近八十度，平时他即使盖着厚厚的棉被，也仍觉得冷，在被子里缩成一团，手脚冰凉。谁知这史蒂夫看起来一副病歪歪的样子，身体却像个火炉，暖呼呼的。  
巴基一开始背对着他睡，慢慢的转过身去贴着他，最后干脆变成了像抱个抱枕似的手脚都缠在了他身上。  
史蒂夫乖乖的也不挣扎，尽职尽责的发挥着暖炉的作用，巴基头一次睡得这么舒坦，他蹭了蹭史蒂夫的头发，满意的睡着了。


	3. Chapter 3

3  
第二天一大早，巴基被“砰砰砰”的敲门声惊醒了，他皱着眉头从被窝里爬起来，史蒂夫也睡眼惺忪的跟着他起来了。  
粗鲁的一把拽开门，巴基脾气很差：“谁啊？！”  
“我，罗德。”来人一副公事公办的模样，“有人举报你收留了一名陌生人，必须去我那儿登记，提取基因数据，建立个人档案。”  
我操，巴基心里骂了一句，谁他妈这么多事跑去举报？他迅速换上一张笑脸，回头叫了一声：“史蒂夫，过来一下。”  
史蒂夫的脸色不太好，慢慢吞吞的挪了过来，他听到了那句提取基因数据，心里有些害怕，毕竟他知道自己的基因数据一定十分“好看”。  
“不是什么陌生人，是我老爸生前战友的儿子，暂时借住在我这里。”巴基撒起谎来脸不红气不喘，简直是信手拈来，十分自然，“你看他长得跟豆芽菜似的，还用得着登记吗？”  
罗德上下打量了史蒂夫几眼，咳嗽了一声：“那也得按规矩办事……”  
巴基突然伸手一拽，把他拉进了屋子，转身从柜子里掏了个小瓶子出来，神神秘秘的塞进了罗德手里。  
“变异仙人掌汁，你也知道这玩意儿有多难弄，一小瓶我能卖出天价，你要喜欢就拿走。”巴基指了指史蒂夫，用商量的语气说，“你看他那样儿，还用得着分析基因？顶多就是个双C。我保证他绝不会造成任何麻烦，何必浪费时间去折腾？”

罗德盯着那个小瓶，眼睛都亮了。变异仙人掌非常稀少，据说这种仙人掌的汁液具有神奇的美容效果，是加拉曼特那些有头有脸的太太小姐们偶尔才能弄到一瓶的稀罕物。巴基经常出城狩猎，能收集到几瓶倒不稀奇。  
这要是回去送给他老婆，她不开心死了！  
罗德迅速把那个小瓶子装进了自己衣兜，虽然有些疑惑巴基为什么肯用这么昂贵的代价仅仅换取那个豆芽菜免于基因检测，但他并不怎么在乎。  
加拉曼特数万人口，少那么几个无关紧要的人的基因档案，有什么关系呢？何况就像巴基说的，那小鬼一看就是个基因差到不能再差的病秧子好吗？  
“行了，既然你保证了，我就通融一次吧。”罗德作出一副大方的姿态，“改天去我那儿给他领个居住证。”  
“谢啦！”巴基露出个大大的笑容，把罗德送走了。  
关上门，他一回头，就对上了史蒂夫惴惴不安的眼神：“我是不是给你添麻烦了？你送给那人的东西很贵重吧？”  
“没你想的那么值钱。”巴基打了个呵欠，拍了拍他的肩，“就是普通的仙人掌汁，我平时拿来消炎镇痛的，反正他也看不出区别。”  
史蒂夫还是很感激：“谢谢你帮我……”  
“行了。”巴基比了个打住的手势，“就像我不在乎你从哪儿来，我也不在乎你为什么那么害怕去做基因检测，你只要记住以后说话小心点儿，别给我惹麻烦就行。”  
史蒂夫把没说完的话吞了回去，点了点头。  
怪人。他心里想，巴基真是个奇怪的人，对于自己这么个来历不明、浑身都是疑点的陌生人，竟然毫不在意的就收留了，既不在乎他从哪儿来，也不在乎他是否藏有多少秘密。他还是不明白，为什么巴基肯这么护着他。  
但他很庆幸自己遇到了巴基，也幸好他是个什么都不在乎的人，好人。

巴基并不知道他已经被史蒂夫定义为了一个奇怪的好人，实际上他的想法很简单，之所以毫无顾忌的收留了史蒂夫，只是因为史蒂夫实在太弱鸡了，没人保护他哪里活得下去？  
他猜史蒂夫大概是被家人遗弃在那片沙漠了，这种事并不奇怪，在如今这种恶劣而残酷的生存条件下，要养个病病歪歪，劳动力几乎为零的累赘，实在是项太大的负担。  
更何况他还那么能吃。  
巴基从来不觉得自己是个好人，加拉曼特不乏无家可归的流浪儿，饿死冻死街头的也不少，他也没见大发善心的去收留几个。史蒂夫激发了他不知道从哪儿冒出来的保护欲——也许是那双好看的蓝眼睛——所以他就把他留下了。  
人这种生物总是有感情需求的，他无亲无故，一个人生活，多个史蒂夫大概就和养个宠物差不多。  
况且才十八岁不到的少年，实在也没多少责任感可言。至少这个时候，巴基并没有很认真的去为史蒂夫的未来考虑过——他连自己的未来都没考虑过。  
没准哪天他出城狩猎，遇上了可怕的异种生物，整个人就交代了。  
谁知道呢？毕竟这是个谁也不敢保证自己能活多久的世界。

隔天巴基还真去给史蒂夫领了张居住证，在基因数据那栏随便填了两个C，盖上印章后，史蒂夫从此就算加拉曼特的正式居民了。  
为了报答巴基，史蒂夫自觉承担起了所有的家务，在巴基教了他一遍所有电器的使用方法后（其实主要是因为这些电器都太老旧过时，史蒂夫见所未见），史蒂夫很快就上手了。  
而且他还很有这方面的天赋。  
巴基很懒，早餐从来都是直接把面包从冰箱里拿出来啃，午餐和晚餐就是肉类和蔬菜一锅炖。史蒂夫接手后，他终于在早上睁开眼，就能闻到烤面包香甜的气味。  
午餐和晚餐的花样也开始慢慢增多，虽然食物种类十分有限，但史蒂夫竭尽所能的想着办法创新。  
他甚至无师自通的学会了使用缝纫机（那玩意儿连巴基都不记得是从哪儿来的了，一直被他当废品丢在角落里），还给巴基缝了条裤子。  
巴基再也不嫌弃史蒂夫吃得多了，比起他自己一个人生活时，史蒂夫的到来简直把他的生活质量提高了好几倍。  
他简直想就这么混吃等死的过下去。  
可惜食物的消耗太快，他本身就能吃，史蒂夫比他更能吃，两人还变着花样的吃，渐渐的储备眼看见空。  
他决定再次出城狩猎。不过这次不是他单枪匹马，而是和加拉曼特的狩猎部队一起。

加拉曼特有一支专属狩猎部队，配备精良，巴基因为年纪太小没有资格加入这支部队，但他彪悍的战斗力使他成为了这支部队最年轻的编外人员。  
这支部队所有成员的基因数据都是双A，人数不超过三百。  
巴基的基因数据是双A+，整个加拉曼特拥有像他这样的数据的人类不超过五个。  
目前已知地球上的人类最强大的基因数据就是双A+，巴基也因此在加拉曼特地位特殊，虽然他只是个无依无靠的孤儿，但却能单独拥有一个套间，拥有自己的武器和一辆越野摩托车，在弱肉强食的沙漠之城，从来没有人敢来惹他。  
他们这次出城是要对付一群变异黄蜂，总督颁布了捕杀令，城外几十公里外有片森林，据说里面有个变异黄蜂的蜂巢。这种黄蜂尾针的毒性很大，一旦它们入侵到加拉曼特主城，将十分危险。而且，变异黄蜂的蜂毒以及蜂皇浆向来为太空城的“贵人”们所青睐，这也是他们指明要求加拉曼特必须进贡的特殊物资之一。  
巴基想私吞一些蜂皇浆，史蒂夫身体太弱了，这玩意儿可是大补。  
而且这些变异黄蜂个头很大，弄几只带回去炸着吃，蛋白质丰富，营养又美味。  
史蒂夫得知他要出城狩猎，提出来要和他一起去，巴基闻言不由得笑了，他屈起拇指和食指，在史蒂夫的脸颊上轻轻弹了一下，语气轻快的说：“别说傻话，史蒂微。”  
你只需要呆在这里，等我回来就行。  
其它的，什么也不用担心，什么也不用做。


	4. Chapter 4

4  
巴基离开后，史蒂夫打扫了屋子，把被褥抱出去挂在窗台上晒着，然后便决定出去走走。  
毕竟他现在已经是加拉曼特的正式居民，不需要再躲躲藏藏了。  
史蒂夫在实验室时学习过关于地球目前的情况，这颗已经千疮百孔、随时面临被遗弃的星球，如今还能供人类居住的城市已经只剩十个不到了。加拉曼特绰号沙漠之城，从规模和人口数来说，大概排在中等靠后。  
街道上行人并不多，大多数人都是面黄肌瘦，眼神呆滞。史蒂夫看到一些衣不蔽体的老人和小孩蜷缩在角落，白天的时候他们暴晒在阳光下，到了晚上他们就会活活冻死在街头。  
他们都是失去了亲人，或者更残忍，被亲人直接遗弃了的“废物”。

史蒂夫的脚步不由自主的缓了下来，他的眼神无法从这些老人和孩子的身上移开。他们每一个都神情麻木，连乞讨都懒得开口，因为他们知道自己的生命已经只剩这个白天。  
没有人为他们停驻脚步，在这个每个人都自顾不暇的时代，多余的同情心毫无用处。  
史蒂夫想到了自己，如果没有遇到巴基，他恐怕也死在那片沙漠了。  
他知道自己并没有能力去帮助这些人，他在书本上学到过人人生而平等这句话，但事实上无论是末世还是太平盛世，这句话都不过是可笑的空话而已。  
就像那些居住在太空城里的“上等人”，他们无非是一些原本地球上的统治阶级——政客、富豪、军队高层，以及他们所需要的科学家、医生等等各领域的拔尖人物。他们抛弃了地球，却又视地球为补给舱，要求各个主城向他们供应各种物资，然后“慷慨”的分配一定名额给每个主城，允许他们每年送一批人去空间站——对于地球上的人类来说，那无疑是进了天堂。  
他们轻而易举的制订了规则，享受着、掠夺着地球上原本就所剩无几的资源，心安理得。  
没有人想过要反抗他们，地球上的先进科技已被破坏殆尽，面对他们派驻在各个主城的半机械化战士部队，人类的战斗力简直不堪一击。  
可是如果他能够顺利成年，变成像妈妈口中所说的那个无比强大的“Captain”，他能不能改变这个世界？

史蒂夫沉浸在自己的思绪中，直到一声惨叫惊醒了他。  
他抬头看去，一个膀大腰圆的男人正恶狠狠的踢打着一个可怜的孩子，那小孩顶多才七八岁，骨瘦嶙峋，像个皮球一样被一脚踢飞出去老远，趴在地上一动不动，那男人还追着上去继续打骂。  
街上的路人们似乎都已经见怪不怪，无动于衷的走着自己的路。街角的巡逻警察——严格来说这些穿着制服看起来和人类一模一样的家伙，只是太空城量化生产的半机械化战士而已，他们没有思维，只服从指令——也视而不见，机械的沿着固定路线继续巡逻。  
就连那些和那个小孩一样被当成遗弃物，应该算是他的“伙伴”的人们，也只是麻木的缩在一边，漠不关心的看着。  
也许在他们眼里，现在被打死和日落后活活冻死也没多大区别。  
小孩像个破麻布袋一样被毫不留情的踢打着，那个男人压根儿就没把他当成个人，不过是拿来发泄的器具而已，大概就和个沙包差不多。  
在史蒂夫回过神来之前，他已经冲上去，推开了那个男人。

那个男人先是吓了一跳，回头一看对方是个瘦瘦巴巴、个子矮小，看起来一副营养不良的样子的少年，立刻就发怒了。  
他的嘴里飙出一连串的脏话，夹杂着“小杂种”、““是不是找死”之类的词句，挥着拳头狠狠的向史蒂夫袭来。  
史蒂夫忙躲开了，并也努力的进行了回击，可惜他实在太弱了，没几下就被揍得东倒西歪，鼻青脸肿，毫无还手之力，男人还意犹未尽的追着他打，突然他的手被人架住了。  
“我劝你最好赶紧住手。”拦下他的是个陌生的高个儿少年，一头黑发，有着一双邪气的绿色眼睛，嘴边挑起一抹嘲讽般的笑，“你知道你揍的是谁么？你不怕巴恩斯找你算账？”  
男人在听到巴恩斯这个名字时明显的瑟缩了一下，但他还是嘴硬的说：“是这小子先来找打的！”  
黑发少年笑笑，嘴角弯起的弧度使他看起来更加邪恶了，他恶意的凑近了那个男人，轻声说：“你觉得巴恩斯会听你的解释吗？”  
男人终于害怕起来，他恳求少年不要把这件事告诉巴恩斯，又从口袋里翻出一小包奶酪，谄媚的递给史蒂夫，求他原谅自己。史蒂夫冷冷的看着他，不肯伸手，他便转而送到了黑发少年的手里。  
少年毫不推脱的塞进了自己口袋。  
男人灰溜溜的逃走了，史蒂夫一瘸一拐的走过去，把那个奄奄一息倒在地上的孩子扶起来，让他靠坐在角落的阴凉处。  
小孩用微弱的声音说了一句“谢谢”，史蒂夫的眼眶红了，因为他知道这个孩子即使这会儿活下来了，一旦夜幕降临，他也仍然逃不过死神镰刀的收割。  
他还那么小。  
可他也无法向这孩子提供庇护，连他自己都只能依赖着巴基存活下去。  
这一刻，史蒂夫无比的痛恨自己的弱小和无力。

“喂。”那个黑发少年在他背后叫了一声，“怎么说也算是我救了你，你就这态度？”  
史蒂夫转过了身，他看了对方一眼，凭直觉，他不喜欢这个人，他的眼神充满了邪气，一副玩世不恭的模样。  
可他确实刚才救了他。  
“谢谢你。”他开口了，“你怎么知道我认识巴恩斯？”  
他几乎没有出过门，加拉曼特见过他的人少之又少，这个少年为何会知道他和巴基的关系？  
“加拉曼特就没有我不知道的事，你问问巴恩斯谁是洛基，就知道我为什么无所不知了。”洛基歪头看着他，“我是你的话就赶紧回去，加拉曼特可不是个适合散步的城市。需要我护送你吗，公主殿下？”  
史蒂夫恼怒的瞪着他：“我不是什么公主！”  
洛基大笑起来，弯腰做了个“请”的动作，示意史蒂夫快离开。史蒂夫虽然对他心存恼怒，但还是再次向他道谢，谢谢他帮了自己。  
“没关系，”洛基大度的挥挥手，“这个人情我会在巴恩斯身上讨回来的。”  
史蒂夫张了张嘴，最后只能在心里默默叹了口气，转身沿着来时的路往回走。以他现在的弱小，确实也还不起洛基这个人情。  
“还有，回家赶紧处理一下伤口，小心点别让巴恩斯看到，否则他会发飙的。”洛基在他身后笑嘻嘻的说，“虽然我对于他去把那个死胖子揍到脑袋开花完全没意见，不过你大概不想吧？”  
史蒂夫的脚步顿了顿，他想巴基怎么可能为了我去动手揍人，我不过是他一时好心捡回去的而已。  
既不是朋友，也不是家人，如果他没有学会家务和做饭，也许已经被抛弃了，就和那个可怜的孩子一样。  
毕竟巴基还没有好心到愿意白养一个废物吧？  
这一点自知之明，他还是有的。

巴基原本和他说过，晚上就会回来，可是史蒂夫一直等到半夜也没等到他。炉子上还热着给他留的晚饭，史蒂夫不由得担心起来。  
直到第二天傍晚，巴基终于回来了。  
他一个人回了城，浑身是血，手里拖拽着一个女人的尸体——不，仔细看去，那并不是一个女人，而是一只长着女人头颅的巨大黄蜂。  
一支近三百人的队伍出城，回来时只剩下他一个。  
无数人挤在街道的两边看着他，无数的窃窃私语在他耳边响起。但他无动于衷，冰冷的眸子里只余一片死气，直到看到史蒂夫，他才仿佛活了过来。  
他径直走到了史蒂夫面前。  
“回家。”他低声吐出了两个字，疲惫至极。  
史蒂夫还没来得及开口问他究竟发生了什么，巴基的身子晃了晃，栽倒在他肩上了。  
这下史蒂夫再也不敢耽搁，忙架着巴基费力的挤出人群，拼命加快脚步赶回了他们的屋子。  
锁好门，他把巴基扶上了床，并把他手里的那个怪物丢在了房间的角落。  
胆战心惊的坐在床沿，史蒂夫小心的用毛巾擦拭着巴基的伤口。  
那些触目惊心的伤口无一不在诉说着这场狩猎有多么惊险，多么残忍。  
史蒂夫知道，巴基和那些战士们对付的可不是一般的变异生物。这种已经具有了人类特征的变种生物，在他学习的知识里，被定义为“超危险”型物种。  
因为那意味着它们已经开始具备了人类的智慧。  
为什么会让一支不足三百人，也没有携带重型武器装备的队伍去对付这么可怕而危险的生物？史蒂夫心头萦绕着这个疑问，久久没有入眠。

 

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

5  
史蒂夫半夜被巴基惊醒了，他显然陷入了噩梦之中，浑身冷汗，脸色惨白，不停地发出短促的尖叫，他甚至整个人都在发抖。  
史蒂夫忙伸手把他抱住了，巴基的衣服都湿透了，他仍然在发着抖，但在史蒂夫试探着轻抚他的后背后，他渐渐的安静了下来。借着月光，史蒂夫默默的注视着巴基，这个英俊的少年看起来异常的脆弱。  
而他明明那么强悍。  
史蒂夫还记得自己当初以为就要被那只变异沙蜥拖走当食物了时，巴基就像天神一样突然从天而降，一枪爆了那个怪物的头，然后漫不经心的笑着，把他的身体翻过来。  
他看起来就像油画里的少年战神，英俊、矫健、无所畏惧。  
史蒂夫一直以为他强大到无所不能，此时才发觉原来他也不过是个和自己年纪相仿的少年，也会害怕，也会恐惧。  
他听到巴基在喃喃的叫着“妈妈”。  
史蒂夫心头掠过一阵刺痛，他想起了自己的妈妈——或许那不能称之为他的妈妈，可他心里一直都把她当成妈妈。  
她从不管他叫“Captain”，不把他看成试验品，给他取了名字，甚至还帮他逃走。  
她是那个冰冷的实验室里唯一把他当个“人类”，当个“孩子”看待的人。  
他很想念她。  
史蒂夫无意识的收拢了双臂，把巴基抱得更紧了一点。他笨拙的轻拍着他的背，哼着一首调子怪怪的歌。  
寒冷的夜里，他们互相拥抱着，蜷缩在一起，有种相依为命的错觉。

第二天巴基清醒了过来，他疲倦的睁开眼，视线呆滞的盯着天花板，久久一言不发。史蒂夫给他倒了一碗热汤，墙角，那个长着女人头颅的变异黄蜂被捆得结结实实，一动不动，看上去不知道是死是活。  
史蒂夫不知道巴基用什么材质的绳索困住了这个怪物，但看起来这个怪物似乎目前已经没有了挣扎的余力。巴基就着他的手喝了大半碗汤后，缓缓转过头，视线落在了那个怪物身上。  
仿佛感应到了他的视线一般，一直垂着脑袋毫无生气的怪物突然抬起了头。  
史蒂夫吓了一跳，不由得后退一步，巴基却突然跳下了床，史蒂夫还没来得及阻止他，他已经冲过去，对着那怪物狠狠踢了一脚，怪物的脸歪到一边，喉咙里发出“嘶嘶”的声音，似哭又似笑。  
巴基捏起手指，拳头如雨点般落在那怪物身上，很快，那张女人的脸庞变得充血红肿，面目全非，然而她的嘴角却仍然咧开着，殷红的血迹顺着齿缝间流下。  
史蒂夫甚至能窥视到那尖利的齿缝里夹杂着的血红色肉丝，一想到那是什么，他不由得一阵反胃。

“巴基，别打了！”他忍住胃部强烈的不适感，从背后架住了几乎要揍那怪物揍到失去理智的巴基。  
“它杀了他们，它生下来的那些小怪物把整个狩猎部队全杀了！它还想把他们储存起来当成食物！”巴基双目发红，怒吼着，浑身颤抖，“去死吧，老子要亲手送你下地狱！”  
怪物发出嘶嘶的怪笑声，喉咙里挤出一串模糊不清的音节，史蒂夫只能隐约听出来几个字。  
“你们……是……送给我的……祭品……”  
巴基被怒火和仇恨冲昏了头脑，几乎要把怪物活活打死，史蒂夫使尽了全身力气终于把他拖开了。

“巴基，冷静一点！”他将巴基紧紧抱住，贴着他的耳朵说，“想想看，为什么你昨天没有杀了它，而是把它捆住带了回来。你一定有你的打算，对不对？”  
巴基的动作停顿了一下。  
“你一定也察觉到了不对，是不是？为什么城主会命令你们一支不足三百人的队伍，去对付危险系数这么高的怪物？难道城主不知道这些怪物的可怕之处吗？难道事先他都没有派任何侦察兵先去侦查吗？”史蒂夫在他耳边急促的说着，双臂仍紧紧的抱着他。  
巴基的胸脯激烈的起伏着，眼中的狂躁渐渐平息下来，最后化为两簇幽深的冰火。  
“你很聪明，史蒂夫。”最后，他说。

巴基放开了那怪物，任凭它奄奄一息倒在地上。他坐回了床边，视线落在地上，神情麻木的开口了。  
“我们昨天进入那片森林后，很快就发现事情不对劲，那个巨大的蜂巢里，并不是我们想象中的只比普通黄蜂大个十几倍的变异黄蜂——那是个进化出了巨大毒刺的黄蜂军队，为首的蜂后甚至长着个女人的脑袋，还会用不怎么标准的人类语言对我们说你好！你知道这意味着什么吗史蒂夫？这意味着他妈的我们面对的是一群超级恐怖超级危险的怪物，它们不但拥有着人类无法比拟的战斗力，还有个拥有了人类智慧的首领！”  
史蒂夫脸色发白，他知道，他当然知道。在他所学习过的知识里，这种物种叫做3A级变异种，是所有变异物种里最危险，最可怕的变异种，普通人类遇上，只有送死的份。  
“那些该死的黄蜂，子弹打不死，还懂得对我们包抄围堵，分工合作。它们那该死的毒刺只要蛰一下就能让人送命，我们根本就是送上门去当食物。”巴基深吸了一口气，“我眼睁睁看着身边的人一个个的倒下了，而我他妈除了自保之外什么也做不了！最后是我们队长，他启动了最后应急方案……打开了他背着的那个小黑箱……”  
传说中的小黑箱，每次狩猎部队集体出征时都会带上，不到迫不得已绝不会使用的最后秘密武器——超高浓度烈性炸药，引爆后方圆数百米瞬间夷为平地，所有生物全部灭绝，是万一碰上了毁灭性物种时，抱着同归于尽的念头时才会使用的最后手段。  
而他，当时正和蜂后扭打在一起，强烈的气浪将他们掀翻，掉下了山崖。等他苏醒过来时，他手里还紧紧拽着半死不活的蜂后的头发。  
他控制住当场活活打死蜂后的冲动，用行军绳把它捆绑得死死的，一路拖着它回了城。  
太惨了，他的队友们死得太惨了。他要活着回加拉曼特，他要拖着手里的这只怪物当面质问城主，为什么要让他们去狩猎这么可怕的怪物，为什么要让他们去送死？！  
可他一回到加拉曼特，他太累了，当他看到人群里的史蒂夫时，他的力气终于耗光了，倒了下去。

门外闹哄哄的，不断的传来各种嘈杂声。砰砰砰的拍门声响起，巴基知道，一定是城主手下的卫兵到了。  
能从昨晚忍到今天，还让他睡了一觉才来打扰他，城主倒是意外的贴心呢。巴基冷冷一笑，示意史蒂夫看好那怪物，走过去开了门。  
“巴恩斯。”门外果然站着一队卫兵，为首那人有些不敢直视巴基的眼睛，他身上的杀气和戾气都太重了，简直不像个才十八岁的少年，“城主让你带着战利品，跟我们走。”  
巴基冷笑了一声：“我们为了他出生入死，弟兄们命都没了，他都不亲自来请我吗？”  
巴基从来不把城主放在眼里，他这种狂妄的态度也不是一天两天了，身为拥有着双A+基因的强悍战士，城主也不能把他怎么样。要不是他年纪太小，早就该是加拉曼特的高层了。  
卫兵队长咳嗽了一声，目光落在被史蒂夫拽在手里的怪物身上。恐惧和厌恶的神情出现在他脸上，他很快移开了视线，放软了声音对巴基说：“城主日理万机，怎么可能亲自来请你。你这次立了大功，一定会有丰厚的奖赏，就跟我们走吧。”  
巴基哼了一声，没再说什么，转身朝史蒂夫勾了勾手指，似笑非笑的说：“史蒂微，哥哥带你去见识一下加拉曼特的城主城堡。”  
卫兵们谁也不敢多话，任由他一手拉着史蒂夫，一手拖着那怪物，慢悠悠的跟在他们后面出了门。


End file.
